SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!
is the 5th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Lana and Popplio take Ash to visit her home and family, where she begins teaching. Episode Plot Pikachu and Rockruff have a race on their forelegs. The latter licks the former in a moment and both trip over. However, both of them laugh and stand back up. Ash greets Professor Kukui and exits the house, then turns to Rockruff, since they will be leaving soon. Rotom senses Rockruff is very happy when its chin is rubbed. Kukui informs Rotom Ash left already, making Rotom startled, as it follows Ash and Pikachu. They arrive to a beach, where they greet Lana and Popplio, the latter's watery balloon getting splashed, then rolls back into the sea. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom continue on, while Lana continues having her Popplio make the watery balloon. At the school, Ash greets his friends and opens his backpack. Out of it, Rowlet falls down. Ash wondered where it went, while Rotom comments Rowlet slept in Ash's backpack once again. During the class, Kukui tells they will be going to the beach and bond with the Sea Pokémon, by using a fishing rod. Team Rocket observes this, seeing their enemy has enlisted into a school, even if Meowth thinks he is not one for studying. Suddenly, Samson spots them, though Team Rocket claim they are tourists and hide among the trees. Anyway, Meowth thinks they should find out their enemy's daily schedule. He thinks they can have a chance at catching Pikachu, even if Jessie thinks it is dull. Kukui explains Lana will show them around tomorrow. Ash recalls Lana was fishing when he first met her. Mallow states Lana is the fishing master, making her blush. Sophocles wonders how will Lillie do, since she has to touch Pokémon during fishing. Lillie explains she has a "secret weapon". Popplio goes into her lap and claps, which terrifies Lillie. Lana grabs her Popplio and both apologize, making Lillie snap out of her terror. Kukui asks of them to bring their fishing rods, then leaves the class. Ash realizes he has no rod, so Lana promises to lend him one, since she has many at her house. Later, as the school is over, Rowlet rests in Ash's backpack. Popplio makes a watery balloon, so Lana decides to show Ash something. Team Rocket notes how their twerp makes a stop. At the beach, Pikachu races with Popplio, who slides on the sand. Pikachu tries to do the same, but fails and gets his head stuck in the sand. He comes out and is riled up, but is reminded by Ash Popplio has the advantage here. Lana explains this is the beach where she and Popplio are fishing, recalling this is the spot they both met. When she was fishing, she found Team Skull grunts bullying it. Lana was not amused and had Lapras fire Ice Beam, which froze the grunts. Lana threw her lure at Popplio and pulled it to herself. After being healed and renewed at the Pokémon Center, Popplio didn't trust humans much. Thus, Lana offered it some food, which Popplio liked and became Lana's partner. Ash thinks Popplio is lucky to have met Lana and wishes it luck on its balloon practice. Popplio makes some watery balloons, which splash and soak Ash and Pikachu. Lana tells Ash will get a chance to be inside Popplio's balloon, once it becomes better at making them. She feels if she can get inside the balloon, she may have a chance at traveling under sea and find deep sea Pokémon she never saw before. Ash and Pikachu want to try out, too, though Rotom recalls Popplio can make only small balloons. Ash states they won't know unless they try and is confident Lana and Popplio will succeed. Despite this, Rotom is baffled. Popplio starts making the balloon, which amazes Ash and Lana, even if Rotom forecasts it is too big. Team Rocket watches as the balloon grows bigger. Popplio emits the balloon, which floats a bit, then splashes and soaks Lana, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom, which also terrifies Team Rocket. Later, Ash and Lana arrive at the latter's house, Ash notices Lapras and greets it, which is Lana's Ride Pokémon. Team Rocket sneaks by and notes how everyone is Riding Pokémon. Meowth thinks they should capture Lapras and use it to attack their enemy, snatch his Pikachu and sail on the sea, as a common means of transportation. Jessie and James compliment the idea, though Meowth states he has no plan yet. Ash and Lana arrive home, where two identical girls greet them. They are fascinated by Pikachu and take it into their room. Lana introduces Ash to his sisters Harper and Sarah. The sisters start pulling Pikachu's face, seeing how adorable he is. Lana warns them they are bothering Pikachu, while Rotom states Pikachu is popular around Alola. The sisters wonder if Ash is Lana's boyfriend, which makes her angry and deny it. After the sisters bother Pikachu some more, he gets annoyed and electrocutes everyone. A moment later, Lana shows Ash the rods, who is undecided which one he should pick. The next day, at the docks, everyone sees as Lillie took on a protective suit that allows her to touch Pokémon in safety. Kukui tells Lana she is the teacher today, which makes her nervous. She asks if everyone brought their rods, which Ash shows he got one with a Pikachu lure. Sophocles shows a scientific one, equipped with gadgets. Without further ado, the group goes on Lapras and Wailmer as the Ride Pokémon. As everyone sails away, a Slowpoke dips its tail in the sea and fishes out a Sharpedo. The group stops at a spot, where Lana believes they will catch a lot of Pokémon that live in shallow and deep waters. She even believes they can catch the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre, which fascinates Ash, even if Mallow asked Lana to stop with those jokes. Everyone casts their rods, while Pikachu dips his tail in the water. Lana advises if the lure starts moving, they quickly have to pull out the Pokémon biting it. Thus, Lana fishes out an Alomomola and gives it food to bond with it. Continuing fishing, Lana gets a Corsola, a Finneon and three Luvdisc. Kukui notes Lana is doing very well and wonders how others are doing. Pikachu notices Ash's lure is moving, so Ash pulls out the lure. Since he got nothing, Rotom states he was too fast. Mallow also got something, but her lure is empty, so Rotom claims she was too slow. This makes both Ash and Mallow yell at Rotom to be quiet. Kiawe has nothing and reminds he uses Fire-type Pokémon, while Sophocles tries to find the best spot to catch Pokémon, based on the wave height, wind strength and water temperature. Kiawe wonders shouldn't he cast the lure first. Suddenly, Pikachu gets something with his tail. He throws a Magikarp to Ash that hits him with a tail, then dives back into the sea. Suddenly, Lillie gets something and everyone is amazed it is a Milotic. Lillie tries to grab it, while Ash jumps away to Lillie. However, he gets tackled by Milotic and falls into the sea. Lillie's thread is cut and Milotic goes away, making her exhausted. Kukui blows a whistle, since it is time for a break. On an island, the group has a break. Suddenly, Team Rocket's balloon descends down and throws a net to capture Lapras, Wailmer and Ash's Rowlet, who was resting on one of them. As they fly off, they notice they caught small Pokémon and the Wailmer, which makes Lana angry. Pikachu goes to attack, but Team Rocket reminds them they would hurt the water Pokémon, too. Instead, Pikachu leaps onto Rotom away, then uses Iron Tail to free them. However, Kiawe fears they will fall on the rocks, so Popplio emits the watery balloon, causing the water Pokémon to fall on it safetly, then dive into the sea. Lana hugs Popplio, who rescued the water Pokémon. Team Rocket is outraged, but Lana swears she will not forgive them for this. Jessie sends Mimikyu, who goes to use Shadow Ball on Pikachu and Rotom. However, Popplio's watery balloon reflects the attack onto the balloon. Rowlet fires Leafage, which causes Team Rocket's balloon to be destroyed. The trio falls down, but out of nowhere, the Bewear appears and snatches Team Rocket, then runs off on the surface of the sea. The group is thankful Popplio rescued the Lapras and Wailmer. Kiawe claims Popplio is the MVP today. Sophocles disagrees, but is repriminded by Mallow. Rotom is surprised, since the balloon was up to 1000% size than the one Popplio made yesterday, though Ash shows Lana and Popplio managed to achieve their dream. Kukui notes how Popplio struggled to do its best to save the Pokémon in need. Rotom simply states how illogical that is. Per Mallow's request, Lana has Popplio make another watery balloon. This causes Ash and Pikachu to be inside the balloon, which floats a bit, then splashes and causes Ash and Pikachu to fall down. Kukui sees it can make a balloon, but it is not perfected yet. Meanwhile, Slowpoke's tail is still bitten by Sharpedo. Elsewhere, Lana has Popplio make another balloon, which floats to Litten. Litten slashes it with its claw, causing the balloon to soak it. Litten is outraged and flees, making Popplio and Lana laugh. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Popplio (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lana asks which type is Popplio in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, . The other answers are (red), (green), and (yellow). *This episode aired in the United Kingdom on CITV April 18 before the United States. *The way Ash gets attacked by a Magikarp is the same way in "The Ties That Bind". Mistakes *When Ash and Pikachu are lifted in the balloon that Popplio summoned, there is an additional Pikachu by Sophocles' side. *When the class takes a break before Team Rocket attacked, a Pelipper had its upper bill colored white instead of yellow. **This mistake was fixed in the international version and Japanese rerun broadcasts. Gallery Lana has Popplio practice its balloon SM005 2.png Kukui states it is fishing class time SM005 3.png Lillie is terrified Popplio was in her lap SM005 4.png Pikachu got stuck in the sand during the race SM005 5.png Popplio got bullied SM005 6.png Popplio creates a huge balloon SM005 7.png Ash and Lana get soaked SM005 8.png Ash meets Harper and Sarah, Lana's sisters SM005 9.png Pikachu electrocutes the house while Lapras is watching SM005 10.png The group is about to take off SM005 11.png The class rides on Wailmer and Lapras SM005 12.png Lana claims one can fish out a Kyogre SM005 13.png Lana gives some food to Alomomola SM005 14.png Ash and Mallow scold the Rotom Pokédex SM005 15.png Ash gets slapped by a Magikarp SM005 16.png Team Rocket captured the Ride Pokémon SM005 17.png Pikachu frees the Pokémon SM005 18.png Popplio's balloon saves the Ride Pokémon SM005 19.png Bewear came to take Team Rocket away SM005 20.png Ash and Pikachu float away in the bubble }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes focusing on Ash